


Get Some Tail

by autoschediastic



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Mutant-with-a-tail!Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm really, really sorry," Adam moans. "I can't believe I knelt on your tail."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Some Tail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekofreak (missneko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missneko/gifts).



Adam's sitting on the bed in a pair of baggy pyjama bottoms, a _Blond Ambition_ Madonna tee with a hole in the neckline, and a cloud of misery. "I'm so sorry."

"S'okay," Tommy says, making a grab for his tail with both hands. He kinda wishes he could tell Adam to please shut the hell up without making him feel worse than he already does. Every time Adam opens his mouth, Tommy's tail starts lashing happily. Keeping his totally inappropriate straight-guy crush on Adam to himself is hard enough without the fucking thing broadcasting. "Shit like this happens all the time."

"I'm really, _really_ sorry," Adam moans. "I can't believe I knelt on your tail."

Tommy's tail twitches out of his hands. "It's totally okay. I should've warned you I had one."

"I don't know how I didn't know," Adam says. "Where the hell do you even hide it?" Before Tommy can answer, Adam's head snaps back up, eyes flying wide. "I'm sorry. That was completely inappropriate. You don't have to answer any questions at all about your abilities."

Tommy blinks. "Uh, okay. But like, in my pants. Obviously."

Adam gives a quick little nod, mouth clamped firmly shut.

Even though clamming up is pretty much what Tommy had been hoping Adam would do, now that he has, it feels weird. He firmly wraps his tail around his thigh, the blunt tip bumping steadily against his kneecap. "You can ask me shit. I don't mind."

"It's rude," Adam insists, eyes glued to the twitching tip.

"So's staring," Tommy points out.

"I'm sorry!" Adam wails, bolting off the bed. "I'm so sorry, oh my god, this is a disaster. Maybe you should go. Movie night is so toast. I'm a terrible, horrible excuse for a human being."

"Are you?" Tommy asks, ignoring Adam's bizarre flailing that's apparently supposed to be ushering Tommy out the door. As if he's going anywhere. Adam's hotel room is seriously swank _and_ it has a minibar that isn't any sort of mini Tommy's ever seen. "Human, I mean."

"Yeah," Adam says, "I, um, yeah."

"I figured," Tommy says, and grins. "Didn't jive that you'd be in the closet about that, either."

"I honestly thought I'd get that question more," Adam says, calmed down some. Or at least not trying to boot Tommy out on his tail anymore. He starts to say something else, half a syllable eking out before he shuts his mouth.

"With your voice, yeah," Tommy says, thinking about letting that one slide. He's pretty sure Adam was going to ask why he's in hiding when he's so out and out about everything else and bending five and a half gender roles before breakfast every other Tuesday. "And dude, you never asked if I was a mutant."

Adam cringes. "I'm sorry."

"You're gonna be sorry in a minute if you don't stop fucking apologising," Tommy says, his tail snapping away from his leg. He makes a clumsy grab for it, coiling it around his forearm and getting a firm grip on the end. "Ask me whatever the hell you're dying to ask before I beat it out of you."

"Are you making it move like that?" Adam blurts through a shamefaced flush.

"Sorta. It like-- Jesus," Tommy mutters, finally letting the damn thing go so it can slink back around his leg, a fitful twitching mess. "It kinda has a mind of its own sometimes. But yeah, it's prehensile."

"Can you, you know," Adam says.

"Hang from a chandelier by my ass?"

Adam rakes a hand back through his hair. "This is terrible. I shouldn't be asking you these things. You should sue me."

"Dude, I'm not gonna fucking sue you," Tommy says. Fed up, he marches over, grabs Adam by the front of the shirt and whips his tail in a coil up Adam's bare arm, the tip draped lazily over his shoulder. Of course the fucking thing stops flicking around then, content with the heat of Adam's body warming it. "See? If I didn't get ticked off about the whole shoving your tongue down my throat thing, I'm not gonna get ticked off over a little bit of honest curiosity."

"You got a little ticked that one time," Adam says absently, the fingers of his other hand slinking towards Tommy's tail. "Can I?"

Firmly ignoring what a bad, bad idea it is to let Adam feel him up, Tommy says, "It's all over you, knock yourself out."

With a flickering glance to Tommy's face, Adam gently strokes his fingers over the tip where it hangs limply over his shoulder. It shivers in response, the sensation reverberating all the way up into Tommy's spine, and coils lazily through Adam's fingers, inviting more. A smile breaking out over his face, Adam strokes it again, figuring out fast how going with the grain of the short dark hairs covering it makes it go slack, and scratching against makes it quiver, and okay, Adam needs to stop now, because that shit is nailing Tommy right where it fucking counts.

"It's gorgeous," Adam says, watching Tommy's tail slip away, reaching out at the last second so it has to slither through his grip.

Tommy sucks a sharp breath in through his nose. Such a bad idea. Now he's got fucking wood.

"It'd be amazing if you left it out during the show," Adam says, oblivious. "We could comb glitter through it. You could coil it around my thigh during the intro. Maybe for _Down the Rabbit Hole_! That would look incredible. You're already so beautiful up there."

And this is why Tommy has a terrible high-school crush on Adam. Adam's brain/mouth filter doesn't exist. Shit like that comes flying out of Adam's mouth all the time, totally sincere. The problem is, Adam doesn't _mean_ anything by it. If Tommy sat a chick down and told her half the shit that Adam tells him, he'd have to pry her off with a stick.

It'd take more than a stick to get him off Adam. So he mostly keeps his hands, and his fucking tail, to himself, and all the literal and metaphorical sticks out of it.

Belatedly, Adam catches on that Tommy's gone silent, tail falling limply against his leg. "Oh shit, Tommy, I'm sorry. I didn't think. You don't have to do that at all. I don't mean to out you on stage."

"I'm not in," Tommy grumbles. "It gets tangled up in the fucking cords."

"The-" Adam starts, and then he's laughing, hauling Tommy in for a rib-crushing hug. "I love you."

"I love you too," Tommy says, muffled with his face mushed into Adam's chest. "Dork."

"I can't believe you're a mutant and I never noticed," Adam says, and quickly back-pedals, "not that I should've noticed, or that I'm implying it's noticeable, or-"

"Jesus Christ," Tommy mutters. "I get you're trying to be all PC about it, but could you fucking shut up? You're being weird."

Adam's mouth snaps shut.

"S'better," Tommy says, snuggling in for a proper hug. Adam returns it happily, one hand slowly stroking the length of Tommy's spine all the way down and up again. Sometimes, when Tommy can't sleep, Adam does this for him, crouched beside his bunk in the dark with an idea about a change to the show for an excuse. One by one Tommy's muscles go lax, his tail idly coiling around Adam's ankle, thumping lazily against the top of his foot.

The smooth stroke of Adam's hand hitches. It comes back again sweeping lower, grazing near the waistband of Tommy's jeans. Before Tommy really thinks about it, he's up on his toes on the next downstroke, making Adam's hand slide closer to where his spine becomes his tail. He's thought hundreds of times what it would be like for Adam to touch him there. The reality sparks shivering pleasure all through him, spilling free in a tiny gasp when Adam's hand stills, the heat of his palm cupped over the base of Tommy's tail sinking through Tommy's shirt.

Carefully, like Adam already knows the answer, he asks, "Did I hurt you?"

Tommy swallows a couple times, working saliva around his dry mouth. "Nah. It's like a head rub, right? Feels good." Head rubs are a pretty safe comparison. Tommy's given Adam lots of those while they've been flaked out with the others in the bus watching television.

Adam's fingers inch up the hem of Tommy's shirt a fraction. "Did you want me to-?"

"Oh hell yeah," Tommy says, shifting his lower body away from Adam under the pretence of it being a better angle. Blunt nails scratch lightly through the soft, fur-like hair that starts in a narrow trail along Tommy's spine near his waist and fans out to the small patch surrounding his tail, and Tommy turns a moan into an approving grunt, cuddling as close as he can get without crawling inside Adam's skin.

"It's so soft," Adam says, hint of wonder in his voice as he circles Tommy's tail with thumb and fingers, rubs down the length as far as he can reach. Dragging a handful of shirt out of the way, he hooks his chin over Tommy's shoulder, peering down the length of Tommy's back.

"If you wanna see," Tommy says, the sharp thrill twisting through his blood more than enough to drown out the very logical voice screaming at him to shut the hell up, "all you gotta do is ask."

"Oh shit, please," Adam says, words stumbling one over the other as he grips Tommy's shirt like he means to haul it straight off. "I promise I'm not trying to be a creep. It's really cool. Like your tats."

"Right," Tommy agrees, lifting his arms for Adam to strip him. He can totally play this oblivious and innocent and worry about hating himself in the morning. Saving the dumb, pointless promises about never letting Adam touch his tail again for then, he turns around, thumb hooked in the pocket of his jeans to tug them down half an inch, give Adam a clear view.

"Wow," Adam breathes. His hands come back, one on Tommy's hip to steady him, the other trailing fingertips down Tommy's spine to tail again. He skirts the edge of fur and Tommy fights off a shiver. "Does it grow perfect like that, or do you shape it?"

"That's how it grows." Twisting around, Tommy glances down. "It'd be pretty awkward to shave."

"Yeah," Adam says, and swallows thickly. He takes a heavy breath. There's a pause like a heartbeat before he goes down to his knees with a muffled thump.

Tommy startles, his tail lashing, thudding into Adam's chest and looping around his arm. "Sorry," he blurts, grabbing for it, "dude, I totally didn't mean to whack you."

Brushing Tommy's hand aside, Adam says, "S'okay. Should've warned you. I just-" Wetting his lips, he glances up, meets Tommy's gaze with nervous heat in his eyes. "I wanted to see."

"Okay, yeah." Wilfully ignoring the warning bells screaming in his head, Tommy tightens his tail's hold on Adam's wrist, drags his hand back in to touch. He wishes that wall were about five feet closer so he could brace against it, but then this would look like something it totally isn't. "Yeah, go ahead."

Both of Adam's hands settle onto Tommy's lower back, his spine framed between them before they slide in, rub one after the other over the smooth bump where his tail grows out of it. Adam's leaning close, maybe too close, his breath prickling hot on Tommy's skin. "Can I," he starts, trailing off to nothing as he gently grips Tommy's tail, lifts it up to stroke along the fur growing in the opposite direction beneath it.

"Shit," Tommy hisses, feet skidding wide as his knees buckle. Adam's grip is warm and sure, his fingertips light, and it feels so good, too good, pure pleasure zipping up and out and arcing back down to pool in his groin.

"That didn't hurt," Adam says, miles from a question.

"No," Tommy stutters through a breath. "Uh, yeah, no. Didn't hurt."

Adam makes a curious noise, his hand sliding away from Tommy's back around to his front, hand splayed wide below Tommy's bellybutton. He pauses like he's waiting for permission, or maybe giving Tommy the opportunity to point out one of the fourteen dozen reasons why he shouldn't slide his hand down like that, find the short soft hair that grows in a perfect match low on Tommy's belly, arrowing the way straight to his cock.

"Oh fuck," Tommy groans.

Hesitating with his mouth inches from the shallow curve where Tommy's back becomes his sorry excuse for an ass, Adam asks, "Tommy?"

"I'm so fucking turned on right now," Tommy says, his chest squeezing tight as soon as the words are out, his eyes clamped shut. "It's really, really good, and fuck, really sleazy, because you're totally groping me and I should've told you it was seriously doing it for me like, fifteen minutes ago."

Another pause, then Adam asks, "This?" with his mouth pressed to the very base of Tommy's tail.

"Shit," Tommy gasps, "shit, fuck, _fuck_ , it's like you got your mouth on my dick, okay, you gotta stop."

Immediately, Adam pulls back, but he doesn't let go, his hands warm and strong on Tommy's hips, steadying as Tommy sways. With a thick thread of guilt wound through his voice, he says, "I know. You haven't stopped shivering since I started touching you."

"I'm sorry," Tommy starts, the rest of his half-assed apology dying in his throat as Adam's forehead comes to rest on his back, mouth inches from his spine. He wants Adam to kiss him. Right fucking there.

"I don't want to stop," Adam says, and Tommy locks his knees to keep from hitting the floor like a lead weight, "but I will if you want me to."

That's it, Tommy is fucking done. With Adam's hands sliding up his sides, guiding, he sinks to hands and knees, spine arched and his fucking ass in the air. His tail thuds dully against his back, root fully exposed for Adam to explore as he reaches for his jeans, ready to shove the fucking things down and get Adam's hands all over him, everywhere Adam wants to touch.

"God, baby, please," Adam says through a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the middle of Tommy's back. "Let me see you."

Pushing awkwardly at his jeans, Tommy says, "Go for it, fuck," and then Adam's helping, carefully tugging them down to bare Tommy's ass, all the way to his knees so his cock is free, thick and heavy between his thighs. Trembling, he waits for more kisses, more touches, but there's nothing except Adam's soft curse.

"What?" Tommy asks, "what is it, why aren't you-"

"You don't," Adam tries, losing it on a groan as his fingers skim over the cheeks of Tommy's ass, slip between. He rubs all the way down to Tommy's balls, fingers spreading wide around the base of his cock, pushing up into the bit of hair there. "Tell me you wax or I'm honestly going to die."

Heat flaring up the back of Tommy's neck, he ducks his head. "Yeah, no. Want me to put that on your tombstone?"

"You're fucking _bare_ ," Adam grates, both hands on Tommy now, spreading him open to stare. A reflexive clench of muscle drags a ragged groan from deep in Adam's chest, and then Adam's fingers are stroking all around his hole, over it, lower to cup his sac. Most of the porn Tommy's seen has been of humans, mostly because he _likes_ humans, they turn him on, and he gets that the whole hairless deal is a real thing for them by the number of stars that are shaved or waxed or whatever. And it isn't like he's totally bare. His tail's covered, there's that patch around the base of it and the one just above his dick, but Adam's going completely crazy back there, thumb stroking along his crack over his hole and fingers curved under his balls, and oh fuck, the heat of Adam's mouth skimming close.

Tommy's tail whips back, thumping hard onto Adam's shoulder and curling under his chest, seconds from yanking Adam forward, shoving his face right into Tommy's ass. Tommy's ready to apologise again--it's not fair for Adam to be stuck dealing with a stupid grabby appendage Tommy can't seem to control around him--but Adam laughs, somehow bright and bedroom sexy all at once. "You are so fucking gorgeous, Tommy Joe," he says, gently taking hold of Tommy's tail to lift it free, lax and quivering now with his hands on it. "Tell me what you like."

"That, uh," Tommy says, quickly dampening his lips as Adam rubs at the base of his tail, fingertips dragging all the way down to the crease of Tommy's ass and up again, "that's pretty fucking good."

"Softer?" Adam asks, letting Tommy's tail slide easily through his grip, "or harder," and he tightens his hold, tugging a little, barely even noticeable except for the way the pressure travels up through Tommy's spine and down through his chest to make his cock jump.

Tommy blurts, "Fuck, do that again," face heating because what the fuck, he's telling Adam to _pull his fucking tail_ , but nobody's ever bothered to play with it before like Adam's doing. A few idle strokes here and there, a playful kiss, but not with so much attention focused on it, nails scratching through the fur all around the base, stroking along it hand over hand with tiny kisses pressed to his spine, and Tommy is a shivering, babbling mess, his tail thrashing wildly in Adam's grip. When it accidentally jerks free, Tommy thrusts it back into Adam's hands, and Adam laughs again, delighted as he pins it carefully to Tommy's back.

"Glad you're having fun," Tommy says, meaning for it to be a joke but coming out sort of serious instead.

"So much fun," Adam says in this low-down dirty purr, nuzzling in under Tommy's tail, making it leap. "I love that you can't hide when it feels good. God, baby, I wanna make you feel so, so good."

Honestly, the best Tommy's got in response to that is a shaky, "'Kay."

"Is it the same for you?" Adam asks, nuzzling down lower, inching between the spread of Tommy's cheeks. "Do you like to be kissed here?"

"Oh Jesus," Tommy moans, both hands curling into fists on empty air. "Yeah, yeah, I like-" and Adam's mouth is on him, a kiss tongued right to his hole. Tommy fucking yelps, shoving his face into his arms and wishing like hell he hadn't taken his damn shirt off so he'd have something to bite down on. Human or mutant or whatever, tongues in sensitive places feel good, but for Tommy it's really good, like really, _really_ good, go-off-like-a-fucking-rocket good. A hand on his dick is totally optional. Fuck it, sometimes he doesn't even want a hand on his dick because it's too much, over too fast.

"You do," Adam says reverently, licking at Tommy with the flat of his tongue, adding a scrape of teeth to make him yelp again, "fuck, you really do. Is it-"

"Yeah, yes, uh huh," Tommy says as fast as he can--an Adam talking is an Adam not fucking _licking_ \--and Adam's laughing again, bright and free and kissing him, adding a slick dirty wriggle to open him up, slide inside. Then instead of going deeper, Adam's pulling away, and Tommy whines, "C'mon, what the fuck?"

"You don't know what I was gonna ask," Adam says, tongue replaced with his thumb, pressure frustratingly light.

"Yeah I do," Tommy says, wrangling his tail around to catch Adam's wrist, trying to make Adam hurry up and finger him. Adam only laughs at him and ruins it by curling his fingers down, his knuckles pushing bluntly against Tommy's ass. "What, come on, just, fuck. You were gonna ask if your tongue up my ass is making me scream 'cause I'm a mutant, right?"

Sucking in a sharp breath, Adam says, "No," then, "Yes," then, "Fuck, could it? Could I get to you scream for me?"

"Please try," Tommy groans, yanking on Adam's hand again. "Like, seriously, please fucking try."

Adam groans something that sounds like, "Oh fuck yeah," but maybe Tommy's the one who said it because Adam's tongue is busy again, way too busy for words, with the tip tracing wide circles around Tommy's hole that narrow down and down until it's pressing in, up, _in_ , gorgeous tiny flicks threatening to melt Tommy's spine. His head drops down, eyes wide open so he ends up with a clear view of exactly how far he's got his knees spread for Adam, the thin string of precome leaking from his dick shivering as he fights the urge to fuck himself on Adam's tongue. As bad as he wants it, he wants more to find out what Adam can do, if Adam's really as fucking good with his mouth as Tommy thinks he is.

The second Adam figures out he's got free rein, he pushes Tommy's chest to the carpet, a sweet encouraging, "That's it, baby, nice and high for me," murmured into the meat of Tommy's ass before he trails kisses along the cleft, starts licking from balls to tail in long slow passes that leave Tommy slick and wet, skin prickling from the cool air that comes rushing in as Adam draws back. The quiet moans Tommy's not bothering to keep to himself spike to a harsher pitch when Adam dives back in, tongue firm as it fucks into him, and that's right where Adam stays, humming happily when the noises Tommy's making go breathless, stunned.

Fingers slide along the sharp curve of Tommy's back. He catches air in his lungs and holds it, holds it until it aches and he's trembling, and then loses it all on a sharp explosion of wordless sound as blunt nails drag through the fur surrounding the base of his tail. His whole body snaps taut as Adam scratches and rubs and tugs just a little, just _enough_ , and he doesn't have a clue if he's close to screaming or not when he comes because he can't hear a fucking thing through the pounding rush in his head. He bucks and twists and Adam stays with him, keeps tonguefucking him, grip gone tight on his tail, holding him in place. He makes a complete mess _everywhere_ , the carpet, his thighs, his belly, and he'll be sorry about that later, once he can string together a coherent thought.

"Gorgeous," Adam says, one last gentle kiss pressed to Tommy's asshole before his fingers stroke over it, dragging the aftershocks out. "Beautiful, baby, so fucking beautiful for me."

Slumping onto his side, Tommy struggles to kick his jeans off the rest of the way. "Ain't seen nothing yet," he says, a thick, wrecked rasp as he rolls onto his back, completely naked with his legs spread slutty-wide around Adam, his tail twitching sluggishly between them. He thumps the tip lightly against the front of Adam's sweats, manages to wriggle it beneath the waistband while Adam's stuck staring, gaze jumping from the mess glistening on Tommy's skin to Tommy's tail in his pants like he doesn't know how the hell it got there. Helpfully, Tommy says, "Lemme see your dick," and tugs sharply on the elastic.

"Fuck," Adam says, rising up on his knees to yank his pants down, and then Tommy's the one stuck staring. Adam is _big_. Really big, and 'pretty' isn't a word Tommy tends to slap before 'cock', but Adam's dick is thick and gently curved and the head is bare--circumcised, Tommy's brain sputters; some humans do that and he's never understood why until now, faced with Adam's stupidly pretty cock. Tommy wants to get his hands all over it.

Digging his fingertips into the carpet, he gets his tail all over it instead. Adam squeaks and Tommy grins, slowly tightens loose coils to hold Adam's dick in a firm grip. "Fuck it," Tommy says with a careful squeeze; his tail's strong and he doesn't exactly have much in the way of practice using it on someone else's junk. "Jack off with it. Feels good."

Groaning, Adam runs a hand over Tommy's tail, jerking as soft fur brushes along the whole length of his cock. "I don't," Adam starts, moaning when Tommy grips a fraction harder, loosens again, "I don't think I can be careful with it, I might hurt you."

"You won't," Tommy says, bumping Adam's side reassuringly with his knee. "You're gonna love it. You're gonna come so fucking hard. C'mon, try it."

Adam still looks doubtful, and seems pretty sure it's not going to work, but he wraps a hand around his cock anyway, fingers not even close to touching. He gives a small tug, Tommy easing up at the same time so the coils of his tail shift with Adam's hand, and Adam shudders, groans, "Oh my god."

Scooting closer to free up the tip of his tail, Tommy says, "Yeah, it's good, right?" and rubs it lightly over Adam's slit, a fresh rush of banked lust sparking out along his nerves when Adam drops back onto one hand, fucks up into it. "Like that, yeah," Tommy says, letting the wide spread of Adam's knees push his legs further apart, open him up entirely to give Adam something good to look at, "do it harder, you won't hurt me. I like it. I really fucking like it."

Adam groans a curse and does exactly what Tommy tells him, fucking up into the tunnel Tommy's made of his tail, holding on tighter when he wants more friction and really getting into it, the long, languid roll of his hips turning shorter, snappier as his head falls back, throat stretched long and mouth wide open on desperate gulps of air. If Tommy hadn't come already, the look on Adam's face would be pretty close to doing it for him, let alone the strange, perfect pleasure of somebody playing with his tail, using it to get off. And Adam's getting off on it so fucking hard, paying way more attention to it than Tommy thought possible when he's so close to coming, scratching and stroking and cupping a hand over the head of his cock, trapping the furry tip against it. Loosening the coil closest to the base, Tommy rubs over Adam's sac, presses it up against more soft fur, and Adam comes on a startled shout, arching up in such a long, gorgeous line Tommy's fucking cursing not getting him naked when the chance was there.

"I fucking told you," Tommy says, ignoring Adam's whine at the loss of pressure when he eases up to rub all over Adam's cock, jizz dampening his fur, clumping it together so it drags on skin. "Said you were gonna love it, got you off so fucking good, didn't I," and he gives in to the urge to let his tail slither back between Adam's legs, brush warm and sticky-wet into the crack of his ass.

"Fuck, oh fuck," Adam groans, trying to spread his legs impossibly wider as he drops forward onto his hands, crawls halfway up over Tommy's body. His hips rock like he's getting fucked and Tommy rubs harder over his hole, eyes glued to the catch of Adam's bottom lip between his teeth.

"I love it," Adam says on a sharp intake of breath, his face pressed to Tommy's belly muffling his voice, "Tommy, god, I love it, you don't even _smell_ human, it's so good, I am such a fucking freak, oh my god."

Tommy's in full agreement with everything Adam's saying, rambling whatever encouragement flies through his head to keep Adam talking, right up until that last bit there. "Wait," he says, trying not to squirm away from Adam's tongue licking into his bellybutton, tasting the mix of his sweat and come, "wait a minute, what?"

"I really liked you anyway," Adam says, using a kiss to Tommy's hipbone as an excuse to not look up. "I promise I'm not a completely shallow asshole."

"Just, hang on a fucking minute," Tommy says, whipping his tail up to push under Adam's chin, make him meet Tommy's gaze. "What the fuck are you trying to say? Are you, like what the fuck even, are you seriously trying to apologise over fucking finding me even hotter or something 'cause I'm a mutant?"

Miserably, Adam says, "I'm sorry."

"You total dork," Tommy says, grabbing onto one of Adam's arms with a hand, the other with his tail, dragging him up for a hug. "You total fucking dork. That's like, that doesn't even fucking make _sense_. What the hell are you gonna do, apologise for getting off on the fact that I'm smaller than you, too? Or that I'm not, I don't even fucking know, not covered in freckles like you? Or that you like my fucking nose?"

Adam's frown cuts a sharp furrow between his eyebrows. "That's not the same thing."

"It so is," Tommy says, tail poking Adam square in the centre of his chest, "and I'm so okay with you getting off on it. I fucking want you to get off on it." Grabbing his tail, he shoves the come-soaked tip of it into Adam's face. "You see that? You fucking jizzed all over it, and it's the fucking hottest thing ever."

Cycling through half a dozen expressions, Adam finally settles on bemused hope with an extra dash of fond. "You're kind of crazy, Tommy Joe."

"Right back at ya, Lambert," Tommy says, and hooks his fingers around the back of Adam's neck. "Now quit kissing up to my mutant ass and get down here."

Smile bumping against Tommy's, Adam says, "Okay, but only 'cause you loved it so much."

"Hell yeah I loved it," Tommy says, mostly lost in Adam's mouth, " _you_ loved it," and as soon as Adam's done sucking on his tongue, Tommy's going to show him something else he's really going to love.


End file.
